The Start of Something New
by Arthur's Leather Jacket
Summary: Liam has settled into his new life of being a werewolf, and like Scott he is learning that not all werewolves have to be monsters. One night while supervising a party, Liam meets a new werewolf that's a little close to home and changes his perspective, and quickly indulges on his life style.
1. A new taste

((( Hello Lovelies! This FanFic whom I co-wrote with, Malihowls ( .com) is a continues RP thread in which we decided to make into a Fan Fiction. Obviously somethings have been left out, and somethings have been added in for better story telling and dynamics. As always let me know if you see any grammar, or spelling errors. I'd rather them be fixed immediately, rather than them staying. )))

Looking at his clock Liam couldn't believe it was already passed 9:30. He honestly didn't understand why he had to go to these parties, he really did like them, any and every chance he got to leave his parents grip he took it, but it seemed like they were becoming more frequent and his lack of attention at school was starting to show. He thought that since he made the Lacrosse team that's all he needed to be in the social experience of high school, Scott, his normal ride to these social gatherings always made his way to Liam's house before supervising the party. He could always hear when Scott was near partly because his hearing was enhanced a few months ago when Scott had bit him turning Liam into a Werewolf. Scott was his alpha, and through time he accepted himself for who he was and why Scott had to bite him. "Liam honey." His mother's voice rang form the kitchen, "Your ride is here." Liam didn't quite understand why Scott felt the need to protect everyone but he liked that Scott kind of had a superman quality to him, helping any and everyone who deserved the help. He liked that Scott included him in his watch. In a way, Liam felt like he was Superboy to Scott's Superman. Grabbing the last of his things, Liam ran down the stairs he grabbed his coat, and Scott's spare helmet, "Liam." His mother called out. "Can we talk to you for a minute?" Letting out a low growl Liam slowly walked to the kitchen where his parent's sat across from the table of where he was standing. "Liam." His father began to say, slowly, he looked for the write words to say, "Your mother and I noticed… You've been going to these parties more frequently… Especially with Scott.." Closing his eyes, trying to let out a sigh of disbelief, he couldn't believe they were going to have this 'talk'… "I'm not gay." Liam retorted reopening his eyes seeing his dad had begun to walk to him placing his hand on his son's shoulder. "You're young… And impressionable…" Liam had come a long way from his I.E.D affecting him in many ways but he still had some nervous ticks that could and would set him off, "Dad" He tried to say but cut off. "Liam, we love and support you no matter what, but we want you to be safe." Reaching into his picket retrieving a condom holding it out to Liam. "If anything happens... With Scott, or anyone else…" He tried not to push his sons sexuality "We just want you to be safe…" He wanted to tell his parents what he really was, Liam felt like he had made such progress with staying in control, but all he could do was mentally repeat the mantra he was taught from Satomi's Buddhist pack. Liam grabbed the condom presented to him "Bye." He said with slight rage storming out of the house.

Running his way to the Scott's bike, Liam jammed the spare helmet on his head while jumping on the passenger seat wrapping his arms around his alpha's torso. "Lets go!" he shouted as he felt the engine rev. The tires screeched down the street as they zoomed past everything in sight, in no time they were at the high school. The party already in full progress, the pair got off the bike as Scott normally had to help Liam get off the bike as it was taller than he was, "You don't always have to help me off the bike you know." Liam spat "I know," Scott laughed. "But seeing as you're like a little brother I can't help, but to help." Liam shot a glare at his alpha as he placed his helmet on the bikes handle, "C'mon, we have a lot of people to watch." Scott said holding his head in pride. "Yea.. " Liam spoke quietly, "Watch.." Letting out a deep sigh as he followed Scott through the party. He could tell something was off with his alpha, Scott constantly flared his eyes as he looked around the party. As they settled in the ocean of bodies Liam could still sense Scott was still agitated but wouldn't tell him anything. From time to time Laim didn't mind watching the party goers, at times it was just as fun to watch people having fun rather than him participating in the rage of the party, but Liam was fifteen and he from time to time he'd like to indulge in the life that came with being a teenager. Through the crowd he spotted Mason, trying desperately to make eye contact with him to hopefully get him out of the duty of chaperoning with Scott. Finally Mason caught on and made his way to his friend, "Hey, awesome party right?" He continued to dance in place as Liam had the pleasure of watching this awkward moment. "Totally.." Liam joked folding his arms to his chest, Mason could tell Liam wanted to join the party but was on yet another look out session with Scott, taking the initiative Mason looked at the two and quickly thought of an excuse "Scott, I need Liam to be my wing man for a quick second." Not waiting for a reply Mason wrapped his arm around Liam and started to walk away, he felt like he was in the clear as they started to walk away, which was short lived as Liam felt the warm touch of his alpha on his wrist "Liam.." Pulling him back a step as Scott whispered in his ear. "Be carful." Looking back to the other, Scott frantically looked around eyes still flared "There's another wolf here, and I don't know who it is." He warned as he let go of his beta. Nodding, Liam flared his eyes back letting Scott know he will still be on watch as he leaves the safety of his alpha.

A few hours had passed as Liam was still on the look out for this mysterious wolf, he pretended to dance with Mason as tried to smell the air for who this person could be. Only knowing what his alpha smelled like Liam had no clue what he was looking for, "Dude, come one…" Mason protested as he watched his friend pretend to dance. "S-sorry Mace, I just… Feel a little uneasy." Mason knotted his brow as he could tell Liam was lying to him. "What's really going on Liam?" Obviously he couldn't tell Mason the truth, Liam wanted to tell his best friend that his alpha knew there was another wolf in the area but simple could't "My parents think Scott and I are together." He blurted out. "You're joking…" Mason let out a hard laugh as Liam pulled out the condom from his pocket " Oh… My… God…" Mason made a double take to the condom as he looked at Liam's blank expression. "So when were you going to tell me?" Mason joked, "Dude, not you too…" Liam sighed "Well, I mean you two have been hanging out a lot, and you seen more at ease with him… I mean I ship it." Smiling ear to ear Liam punched Mason on his shoulder jokingly "Thanks dude… You know I'm not gay right?" Hoping his friend wouldn't be like his parents insisting they have safe sex. "Dude you're the furthest thing from a straight line." He joked looking onto Liam, "I'm going to get more punch, want some?" Shaking his head no Liam gladly told Mason to go get himself the beverage. As Mason left Liam flared his eyes heightening his senses looking around once again on the guard of this mystery wolf. He was about to give up his search and return to Scott for extra protection, when the wind picked up as a new scent floated against the breeze. That was it, the wolf made themselves known, Liam's heart sank when he realized Mason's scent was mixed in with the wolf's. Making his way to the punch table Liam could see clearly the wolf's identity, a male with shaggy brown hair. He needed to signal Scott, he couldn't risk a roar out in public and his phone being dead from it's weak charge Liam could only think of one thing, and he knew Mason would hate him for eternity. Keeping his composure Liam walked up behind Mason wrapping his arms around him, causing Mason to jump from Liam's touch. " Hey babe, who are you talking to?" placing his lips on the other's cheeks trying to mentally warn his friend. "Scott's been looking for you, you know." Looking confused at Liam, Mason slowly understood there was a problem, "Oh, yeah," Mason said slowly " Forgot he asked me to borrow some notes. I'll be right back." He began to walk away as Liam's arms fell from his sides, "Don't take to long." Liam called out smiling waiting for Mason to out of ear shot. "Who are you." Tensing his jaw trying to keep his rage at a minimum.

"Malikai." The other simply said, "Who are you.?"


	2. Dominance

Liam answered but only with another question.

"Why are you here?" Letting out a low growl, he tried to calm his rage and he began digging his claws into his own skin.

"It's a party, meaning I can attend," Malikai quickly realized what Liam was and a faint smile showed on his lips. "Are your threatened by me or something?" Malikai retorted and Liam didn't want to come right out and say it, but he was.

Other than his pack, which was filled with supernatural creatures, and Stiles, Liam wasn't going to let some riffraff werewolf waltz in to what he believed was his pack's territory. Since receiving the bite he had come to understand the true meaning of 'territorial' and while he hated constantly having this new mind set they were, after all, not only his pack members but his friends and family.

Liam didn't like this 'Malikai' leaving his scent anywhere he pleased. Baring his fangs and flaring his eyes, he let out a deep snarl from his chest. "Very," the word rumbled from his throat.

"Letting your eyes flash and showing your fangs in public; such a good way to get noticed," Malikai rolled his eyes effortlessly at the younger beta, "Did your alpha not teach you anything? To keep basic control? Or did you run away from your alpha and become an omega bitch?" Blood began to trickle down Liam's palms and between his fingertips as he clenched harder, trying to push his rage deeper. "Matter of fact," Malikai placed his hand on his chin and pondered for a only second. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked sharply. "I mean a child of your age should already be under his blanket, sucking on his bottle."

The dam to Liam's rage bubbled over and he did the only thing he knew how to do best; explode. Liam's fist came into contact with Malikai at full force. The older male was forced to go flying backward several feet and if the crowd surrounding them wasn't paying attention before, they were now as the fight initiated.

Shaking his hand, hopefully to trigger the healing process, Liam began to laugh with a grim smile that stretched from ear to ear. If he'd managed to break his wrist, Liam knew it had to have definitely hurt for Malikai on the receiving end. Liam's fury claimed him and before he knew it he was on top of Malikai and punching him was almost as necessary as breathing.

Rage was all Liam could see and it was the color red. The more he knew Malikai was suffering, the better he felt. It was almost like a rhythmic beat, the punches one after another, before Malikai found the only available opportunity to grab Liam's wrist. Malikai twisted Liam's arm with force before shooting up, head butting Liam in the process. It didn't take long before the crowd circling them thickened, some cheering on the fight other's merely watching or gasping. Liam quickly recovered from Malikai's counter attack and he charged Malikai again mercilessly. Back on top, knees pinning Malikai's biceps, Liam lifted his arm one last blow just as he was tackled by another body.

Toppling several feet away Liam immediately recognized Scott's scent. Scott didn't give Liam the chance to fight back as he made sure he was on top of him as his eyes flared blood red. "What are you doing Liam?" His voice more monstrous than human. "Do you even see what you've done? We. Don't. Start. Fights, Liam" Scott reminded his beta of their way, keeping his eyes flared. "We protect people!"

Too far gone from his rage, Liam couldn't process Scott's words and barely his presence. Taking a deep breath, Scott emerged his fangs and roared, snapping his beta out of what ever tunnel vision he had. Confused, Liam slowly regained himself. Looking to his side he could see what he had done and instantly guilt and panic filled him. The sting of tears pooled at the corner of his eyes as they overflowed and trailed down either temple. He had been the cause of this damage; this was his own terrible creation.

Liam watched, still and exhausted, as Mason appeared and attempted to tend to Malikai's wounds. Not even seconds later school security came running towards Scott and Liam.

—

A week had passed since Liam's suspension and if anyone asked Liam it didn't feel like long enough. Though he was allowed back on school grounds and to attend his classes, his privlige to participate in after school activities and extrac curriculars, including Lacrosse, were revoked for the rest of the season and school year.

"How's he holding up?" Kira asked as she leaned into Scott's locker.

"I don't know," He sighed with a small shake of his head. Scott's worry was written all over his face and Kira could read it well. "His mom said he didn't leave his room the whole time. And Deaton wants me to bring him to the clinic after school."

Confusion swept Kira's face at the mention of Deaton. "Why?" She questioned carefully, receiving no answer right away.

"He said he has a test for him." Scott shrugged and answered simply.

—

Once the final dismissal bell rang and school had finished for the day, like Scott had requested, Liam met the alpha by his bike.

"You ready?" Scott asked, hoping to get an answer out of his beta. In return, all he received was a nod and no eye contact.

One would think teens like Scott and pack would be more attentive of their surroundings. However, today, Liam asked no questions nor did he pay any mind to where he was being taken. Maybe it was blind trust for his alpha or maybe he just didn't care. But when they arrived at their destination he knew they had made it to Scott's part time job at the vet and he followed the older boy in.

"Liam…" Scott said with a soft voice. "I don't know what Deaton wants to do but he said he'd get more accurate results without interpherence, so," He tried to make the situation better by gesturing where he'd be when the test was over but it didn't seem to work.

"Yeah," Liam barely acknowledged him. He'd only been inside the building once and that was a memory he wished he had the ability to forget. Making his way through the back door that Scott had suggested he take, he looked around carefully and shrugged off his backpack. "Hello?" Liam called out but with no response, goosebumps crawled over his skin.

Continuing to walk further into what looked like an operating room, the same one he'd been in months prior, Liam huffed and pushed the memory back once more. That was until what seemed like an invisible force punched him in the chest, causing him to fall on his back.

"I see you've found my mountain ash," the familiar voice called out.

"Is this part of your test?" Liam felt his rage practically trigger instantly.

"No," Deaton wasted no time answering.

"Then why am I here?" Liam shouted.

Before he could say anything else or even receive an answer himself, the lights flashed momentarily brighter. They were a hot, white color that successfully blinded him for a few seconds. His hand sprang up and to his eyes to protect them until he knew they'd adjusted. Slowly, Liam lowered his arm and his hand only to be face to face with a syringe.

"Tell me," the veterinarian was soon in sight. "Do you remember how much wolfsbane hurts?" Deaton said, a small smile on his lips.

Liam flew forward before he quickly realized he was trapped by a full circle of ash. "What are you going to do to me?" His nerves got the better of him now as Deaton walked to him calmly.

"Nothing," He said placing the needle on the table. Liam's sigh of relief was short lived as Deaton spoke again. "It's not going to hurt you. I wouldn't put you through that pain again. But… I can't say the same to him."

Deaton pointed to the lifeless body on the ground.

"Mal… Malikai?"


End file.
